Blog utente:Wrathful fan/Discussione del 28/02/17 avvenuta tra gli admin
La seguente conversazione, tenutasi nella chat di Fairy Tail Italia Wiki, ha visto la presa di decisioni riguardo alle prossime modifiche intraprese dagli amministratori. Il testo della conversazione Wrathful fan bene allora vorrei un rapporto sulla situazione attuale 8:18 Coro95 Ho appena aggiornato la pagina sul Wiki della community, così non sembra più inattivo questo wiki ;) 8:18 Wrathful fan ottimo abbiamo tanto bisogno di collaboratori inoltre pensavo di trovare una persona bbastanza degna per cedergli il mio posto di amministratore 8:19 Coro95 Eheh soprattutto che siano in pari con i volumi Star, loro sì che farebbero comodo Io sono appena al volume 30, anche se conosco la storia bene sino alla fine del Gran palio 8:21 Wrathful fan io sono al 28 ma hai visto non sono in grado di amministrare un cavolo, quindi era nache per questo che volevo ritirarmi. 8:22 Coro95 In realtà non è proprio difficile amministrare, basta leggere i tutorial Cmq mi trovi così preparato perché è da quasi 6 anni che sto Wikipedia e ancora adesso lì mi "bacchettano" a volte XD 8:24 Wrathful fan capisco XD vabbè staremo a vedere, ogni cosa a suo tempo adesso pensiamo a cosa fare x la wiki immaggino che le basi non siano ancora terminate 8:24 Coro95 Dunque I template per le licenze delle immagini ci sono tutti, nonché funziona anche il menù a tendina per la scelta. L'unica cosa mancante lì sono le categorie relative, ma lì vedrò io e le creiamo man mano che vengono inserite immagini con licenze apposite Gli avvisi ci sono tutti, vanno soltanto rivisti e adattati a questo wiki Nel senso, vanno decise quali categorie fare per agevolarci il "lavoro sporco" 8:27 Wrathful fan sapresti darmi l'elenco dei template disponibili e delle categorie che mancano? 8:27 Coro95 qui c'è l'elenco completo dei template disponibili 8:28 Wrathful fan ho paura che se ci clicco sopra verrò mandato via dalla chat resta in linea ti raggiungerò subito 8:29 Coro95 Cliccaci sopra con la rotella del mouse e te lo apre in un'altra scheda. Ecco, vanno finiti gli infobox, però va già bene per tutte le gilde legali. 8:30 Wrathful fan sono tutti attivi e funzionanti? 8:30 Coro95 Ci sono alcuni template vecchi che c'erano già e che devo controllare (tipo due o tre), ma non sono richiamati nelle pagine principali direttamente. Quelli che ho importato/creato io funzionano tutti Vanno solo modificati se c'è qualcosa che non va 8:32 Wrathful fan eccellente pensi che possediamo tutti i template che potremmo utilizzare in futuro o ne manca ancora qualcuno 8:32 Coro95 Secondo me ne manca ancora qualcuno, ma non sono urgenti ecco. Se vuoi, possiamo far così. A te posso lasciar la parte testuale di contenuto e il caricamento di immagini, mentre io posso occuparmi della manutenzione e del lavoro sporco. Poi per aumentare le visite, io aprirei le modifiche a coloro che non sono iscritti a Wikia appena termino di sistemare i template avviso. Tipo l'infobox dei capitoli manga oppure quello delle magie Ma io partirei dai personaggi e lascerei quelli a dopo 8:34 Wrathful fan d'accordo mi sembra a posto :) per esempio io vedrei bene il template x le gilde oscure 8:34 Coro95 In realtà basterebbe aggiungere i parametri necessari a e limitarne l'uso quando è attiva la tipologia dedicata alle gilde oscure. ;) Ho testato la faccenda con un parametro esclusivo dell'impero Alvarez e funziona 8:35 Wrathful fan quindi è già disponibile? 8:35 Coro95 è già utilizzabile, sìsì Se manca qualcosa, basta che me lo dici e io aggiungo Le pagine di Natsu e Lucy, per esempio, già lo hanno incluso 8:36 Wrathful fan io mi riferivo alla gilda oscura più nello specifico ho visto che la wiki inglese ha un template per quello. per esempio il template personaggio è giallo quello delle gilde oscure potrebbe essere viola 8:39 Coro95 Come già ti dissi qualche tempo fa, ho cercato di unire tutti i template inglesi dedicati ai personaggi in uno. Per cambiare il colore basta scrivere nel parametro "|tipo=" la classe CSS di riferimento. Esempio: se il mago è di Blue Pegasus, scrivi "|tipo=blue-pegasus". L'elenco completo è disponibile nelle istruzioni del template Personaggio e lo sto ancora scrivendo. Un esempio lo trovi nella mia sandbox 8:39 Wrathful fan ah ok scusa il vuoto di memoria Micheleferrara has joined the chat. 8:40 Micheleferrara Sera 8:40 Coro95 Sera :) 8:41 Wrathful fan Micheleferrara?! come stai? Non ti sentivo più da quando eri sulla wiki di Hellsing XD 8:42 Micheleferrara Una curiosità nessuna a giocato a Hitman o a Dishonored? Si ero un po' assente a con tutte le wiki che gestisco e fondato mi sono dovuto prendere un piccola pausa per schiarirmi le idee 8:42 Coro95 Io no, sorry 8:43 Wrathful fan senti Coro95 potrei chiederti di inviarmi delle istruzioni precise su come inserire i template di vario tipo nella wiki? sarebbe molto utile x per me :) No neanche io Scusa Michele 8:43 Micheleferrara Nessuno ha visto The Vampire Diaries o the Originals? 8:43 Wrathful fan Nada 8:44 Coro95 Template:Personaggio/doc per quelle di Idem 8:44 Wrathful fan quindi mi basterebbe semplicemente copia incollare? e poi come si cambia colore in base alla gilda di appartenenza? tipo blue pegasus? 8:45 Coro95 Copi il codice disponibile e riempi i parametri in base alle tue esigenze. 8:46 Wrathful fan tipo mi basta mettere il nome della gilda e il resto viene da sè? 8:46 Coro95 Riempi il parametro "tipo" con il codice di riferimento. Per Blue Pegasus è "blue-pegasus". 8:47 Wrathful fan tutto chiaaro grazie mille :) !!!!!! 8:47 Coro95 Ehm, ricordi il codice CSS che ti avevo fatto copiare? Ecco, i codici sono sostanzialmente i nomi delle classi lì presenti. Avrei preferito fare una cosa più automatica per cui tu inserisci il nome semplice come vuoi ma purtroppo non me lo permette Wikia -.- o meglio il suo infobox 8:48 Wrathful fan va bene anche cosi vedo che i suoi frutti li dà comunque 8:49 Coro95 proverò a sperimentare qualcosa per automatizzarlo un po' e semplificarlo ancora un po' magari creo un template tipo , ma da inserire dentro tipo vediamo 8:50 Wrathful fan va bene per il momento teniamolo così poi in futuro si vedrà messaggio per Michele se ti vuoi unire a noi nella costruzione della wiki sei più che benvenuto 8:52 Coro95 ok, d'accordo 8:53 Wrathful fan xchè ritengo che finchè abbiamo la possibilità di inserire i template possiamo accontentarci poi li aggiusteremo ulteriormente ora dovremmo pensare alle altre seccature 8:55 Coro95 Ecco, ho aggiornato le istruzioni, incominciando a mettere la descrizione di ogni parametro. Magari eviterò di inserire quelli "banali" tipo "età", perché si capisce cosa devono contenere XD 8:56 Micheleferrara Qualcuno v matto per Rubber o Rufy xD 8:56 Coro95 Eh eh 8:57 Wrathful fan e a chi non piace? ;) 8:57 Micheleferrara e nessuno di voi ha giocato ad Assassin's Creed 8:57 Wrathful fan no :( 8:57 Micheleferrara peccato io si a tutti 8:57 Wrathful fan lo so è che non ho le console adatte 8:58 Coro95 Io non è che sia un videogiocatore accanito, l'unica serie che seguo molto è Pokémon ahahah XD 8:58 Micheleferrara Aproposito dei pokémon ho fondato una wiki giusto per quella serie 8:58 Wrathful fan comunque a questo punto cosa ci mancherebbe da inserire qui nella wiki? voglio dire le basi non sono ancora complete giusto? 8:59 Micheleferrara I Pokémon Wiki per ora contiene solo 26 pagine 8:59 Wrathful fan ci farò un salto ;) 8:59 Micheleferrara se vi di contribuire da ora fateci un salto e create almeno 10 pagine al giorno mi raccomando ci tengo che la wiki entri nel vivo e poi che lo fondata a fare se nessuno contribuisce xD E cerchiamo di creare insieme il Manuale di Stile Coro95 tu ci stai? 9:01 Coro95 Bella, anche se mi duole dirti che esiste un wiki molto frequentato sul tema, esterno a Wikia. Se riesco, una mano la do volentieri. Anche se le cose da fare non mi mancano. XD Tornando a noi, andrebbero scritte le pagine di aiuto, come appunto il Manuale di stile 9:01 Micheleferrara non ci interessa quello esterno xD 9:01 Coro95 Vedi sito 9:02 Micheleferrara quella non fa parte del fandom di wikia 9:02 Coro95 cmq io una mano te la posso dare, in quello che ho linkato sono parecchio scontrosi gli admin XD 9:02 Micheleferrara lo immagino vi di iniziare da questa sera? 9:03 Wrathful fan buona idea intanto io potrei in questi giorni inserire un paio di immagini, pagine e informazioni nuove 9:03 Coro95 Poi ti posso anticipare che più avanti, se ho capito bene, vogliono ridurre e semplificare i contenuti a tema Pokémon su Wikipedia. Solitamente, i contenuti che non possono più star là finiscono qui su Wikia. ;) 9:03 Micheleferrara per cosa? Per la mia wiki o per questa wiki^ 9:03 Coro95 per entrambe a dire il vero. per fairy tail seguo proprio io i lavori, mentre per pkmn si vedrà più avanti, finiti Fairy Tail e One Piece 9:04 Micheleferrara io sono il fondatore se te non te lo detto 9:04 Coro95 nono ho capito 9:05 Micheleferrara Utente:Micheleferrara ma sono anche Helper bazzico su wiki dal 2012 *wikia Scegliete voi da dove iniziare quali pagine aggiustare sui I Pokémon Wiki 9:08 Coro95 Io ho creato una categoria già XD 9:08 Micheleferrara Ok 9:08 Wrathful fan ora dovrei lasciarvi troverai l'intera discussione di oggi sul mio profilo, ci risentiremo domani per ulteriori scambi di opinioni. 9:08 Micheleferrara Ci si vede Coro se vuoi iniziare con I Pokémon scegli da quale argomento vuoi iniziare per primo, che ce ne sono a bizzeffe O contattami su quella wiki Categoria:Blog posts